Computing devices are available in an ever increasing variety of configurations. As these configurations have gotten smaller, however, heat generated by the computing device has become increasingly problematic. For example, a computing device that is configured for a handheld form factor (e.g., phone, tablet) may have a limited amount of space to address heat generated by the components of the device.
Consequently, conventional techniques that were utilized to perform heat transfer could be inadequate and/or force compromise in selection of components when confronted with this form factor. For example, a manufacturer of a tablet computing device could be forced to forego processing capabilities provided by a processing system in situations in which the manufacturer is not able to solve a problem of how to keep the processing system in a specified temperature range during operation.